Des yeux pour un fantôme
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Luna a un fantôme qu'elle aime plus que les autres, celui-ci n'a pas de yeux...(traduction)


_Hello :)_

 _J'ai bien aimé cette histoire, elle est assez étrange, plutôt lyrique, et il ne faut pas vraiment y chercher de sens._

 _J'espère que cette rencontre peu banale entre Luna et Itachi vous plaira quand même ^^_

 _Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et à_ _Masashi Kishimoto. Le texte que j'ai traduit est à taco's.  
_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Résumé : Luna a un fantôme qu'elle aime plus que les autres, celui-ci n'a pas de yeux...(traduction)

* * *

 **Des yeux pour un fantôme**

 **OoOoOoO**

Luna affectionne particulièrement les fantômes qui errent dans les salles. Ils ne sont pas tout à fait silencieux, n'ont pas vraiment d'aspect, mais ils sont polis les uns envers les autres, et même s'ils la trouvent étrange, ils lui adressent toujours un hochement de tête ou une révérence. Luna, elle, les salut et leur sourit.

Mais ils ne font pas _partis_ de ce monde. Ils sont morts et il n'y a pas de temps pour les morts, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se dire qu'elle détesterait être coincée dans un monde où tout est trop froid et réel et- oh, elle a perdu le fil de ses pensées. Peu importe. Elle favorise les fantômes comme ils le font avec elle.

Elle rencontre son préféré au cours de sa deuxième année. Elle danse sans chaussures et ses cheveux tournent comme un moulin à vent. La lumière du soleil filtre à travers les grandes fenêtres et elle rit, sans prêter attention à la pierre qui tiraille ses pieds nus. Elle est en train de _tourner, tourner, tourner_ avec le monde et sa vision danse jusqu'à ce que tout soit flou autour d'elle et qu'elle ne puisse plus entendre les pensées et les ricanements des Nargoles.

Finalement, la lumière du soleil s'atténue, tout comme sa danse, et elle s'arrête devant un homme sans yeux. Il l'observe sans bouger, ni parler alors qu'elle cligne des paupières vers lui. C'est une silhouette solide, réelle comme ses camarades de classe, mais la lumière filtre au travers et Luna plonge dans le regard de l'homme sans yeux, transparent et pâle. La jeune fille se demande s'il aimerait danser avec elle, mais elle change d'avis. Ce serait terriblement imprudent.

« Bonjour », s'aventure-t-elle lentement comme il la regarde. Luna ne bouge pas, inclinant simplement la tête.

« Bonjour » répond-t-il enfin, se penchant légèrement. Il y a un accent dans sa voix qui lui hurle qu'il est un étranger et qu'il ne _devrait pas se trouver ici,_ mais elle met ses pensées de côté (ce serait hypocrite de sa part, non ?). Elle se dit qu'il ne parle pas anglais, mais elle le comprend tout aussi facilement parce qu'il n'y a pas de barrière pour les morts.

« Luna Lovegood » se présente-t-elle. « Ou Loufoca, comme certains préfèrent. » Il ne répond pas. C'est aussi bien, elle s'y attendait de toute façon. Il regarde au loin, en direction du soleil couchant et elle suit son regard, mais Luna se détourne rapidement, les rayons lui brûlant les yeux. Observer quelqu'un n'est pas très correct, mais l'étranger l'intrigue tellement qu'elle déroge à ses bonnes manières et l'étudie attentivement.

Il y a de vieilles histoires esquissées sur ses lèvres et les remords et les regrets imprègnent ses vêtements. Ils ne sont pas maculés de sang comme ceux du Baron Sanglant, mais ils pourraient tout aussi bien l'être. Luna le sent, elle sent toujours les choses et elle a bien senti que cet homme sans yeux avait commis des choses horribles. Cela devrait être suffisant pour la faire sortir de la salle en courant, pour fuir cet étranger qui a du sang invisible sur les mains, mais sa curiosité s'aiguise, et Luna décide qu'elle va se lier avec cet homme (ou ce garçon, tout dépend de l'éclairage).

Pour l'instant, elle fait ses adieux. Puis elle revient le lendemain et le surlendemain jusqu'à ce que toutes ces histoires détenues dans son corps soient remplacées par des mots. A force de le voir, l'homme étrange commence à sourire et sa silhouette s'illumine de quelques couleurs. Ses cheveux sont noirs comme la nuit, ses lèvres aussi rouges que des roses et sa peau a la blancheur de la neige. «Tueur. Il ressemble à un tueur »

« Shinobi » corrige-t-il doucement, mais Luna constate qu'ils sont une seule et même chose. Se souvenant de vieux contes de fée moldus, elle décide de le surnommer Blanche Neige. Être ami avec un tueur ne sonne pas aussi bien.

OoOoOoOoO

Un jour, elle prend son courage à deux mains et l'interroge sur ses yeux. Il garde les lèvres fermées un moment, ses cernes sous ses yeux paraissant s'accentuer davantage.

« Mes yeux » répond-t-il d'une voix lente, « sont ma vie. » Elle cligne des yeux, méditant l'étrange réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ôté votre vie ? » demande Luna en espérant plus de précisions. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé les métaphores.

« Mon frère », répond-t-il distraitement, et elle aurait trouvé ses orbites vites déstabilisantes s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sourire affectueux qui ornait son visage.

« Votre frère ? » répète Luna d'un ton sceptique, même si elle n'a pas de frères et de sœurs, elle doute qu'un homme verserait le sang de son propre frère, et lui volerait aussi ses yeux ! Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, comme on dit, et Luna croit aux liens du sang autant qu'elle croit en Harry, car elle sait très que c'est le sang qui a sauvé Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que votre frère vous aurait fait ça » fait-elle (une expression d'amertume passe sur le visage de l'homme indiquant le contraire). « Les frères s'aiment ». Elle ne connaît pas les liens fraternels, mais elle y croit et la foi est ce qui la guidée depuis longtemps. Les Nargales et les Ronflakes Cornus sont réels par qu'elle croit qu'ils sont réels (elle les a vus!) et le seul monde dont elle se préoccupe est le sien.

Il réplique un simple : « Peut-être »

Elle hoche la tête et s'assoit à côté de lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en lui parlant de créatures qu'il n'a jamais vu et il écoute et il a l'air d'y croire et ça la rend tellement heureuse.

Leurs jambes balancent dans le vide et il arrive un moment où Luna ne peut plus voir à travers ses jambes, comme si le fantôme mystérieux reprenait vie.

OoOoOoOoOo

Luna ne le voit pas de tout l'été et tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas capturer de fantôme avec un appareil photo alors elle va se contenter de son pinceau. Elle aura simplement besoin de noir, de rouge et de blanc pour la toile de sa peinture afin qu'elle dessine de longues traînées pour ses cheveux, et de petites touches pour ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle se met debout et laisse sécher. Son père l'appelle en bas pour le déjeuner et elle laisse sécher sa toile au soleil.

Elle pense qu'elle va lui montrer sa peinture. Elle n'a pas le talent d'une artiste, mais elle se plait à penser qu'elle a fait de son mieux. Sa réaction vient comme une déception.

« Il ne bouge pas parce que j'ai utilisé une brosse Moldu » explique-t-elle, bien que ce soit un style éthéré quand le soleil effleure la toile. Il se redresse, se penche plus près.

« Je n'ai pas de yeux » formule-t-il tranquillement, ses doigts traçants son homologue peint.

« Mais vous pouvez encore voir n'est-ce pas ? » interroge la jeune fille, perplexe. Les doigts de l'homme sont immobiles, il a l'air pensif.

« C'est un corbeau, » dit-il. Elle regarde de plus près, et c'est drôle, parce que c'est effectivement le cas ! Le corbeau a des yeux rouges flamboyants et un manteau de plumes noires, levant les yeux vers elle.

« C'est étrangement approprié, non ? » demande-t-elle soigneusement, de peur de l'offenser.

« Merci » murmure-t-il, passant une main sur la peinture sèche.

Pour une raison quelconque, Luna sait que ce ne sont pas les mots qu'il voulait dire. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de sourire.

OoOoOoOo

Durant sa quatrième année, elle tente d'éviter les couloirs sombres. Ce n'est pas une période très agréable, c'est même assez effrayant par moment, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle porte sa baguette derrière son oreille. L'homme sans yeux semble fatigué et vieux, pas comme certains fantômes âgés et ridés, mais il semble avoir un certain type d'âge. Un âge différent.

« Est-ce que vous partez bientôt ? » demande Luna. Il a presque l'air surpris.

« Retourner à votre propre monde » développe-t-elle. Il semble un peu perturbé, mais il retrouve ses moyens très rapidement.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'ici » soupire Luna, secouant les feuilles mortes de ses cheveux. L'hiver arrive. Il reste silencieux.

Elle ressent une envie soudaine de danser, son cœur battant la chamade, alors elle commence à tourner comme lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, et quand Luna s'arrête, il est train de la regarder. Avec précaution, elle tend la main. Il se redresse et pendant un moment, elle pense qu'il va gifler sa main. Mais le fantôme la prend doucement et se penche.

« Veux-tu apprendre un nouveau type de danse ? » propose-t-il d'une voix lente, pas méchamment, mais elle a presque des frissons.

« Eh bien, d'accord » répond-elle enfin, hésitante, mais souriante. Il lui retourne son sourire.

Si quelqu'un avait daigné regarder, il aurait vu Loufoca Lovegood frappant l'air durement, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres et un sourire dans les yeux. Si quelqu'un s'était approché, il aurait vu Loufoca Lovegood luttant contre quelqu'un dans un style étrange, non pas avec des baguettes, mais avec les poings et la peau et des contacts directs, et Luna trouve ça charmant.

Elle se rend compte tardivement, que c'est la première fois qu'ils se touchent.

OoOoOoO

C'est sa sixième année et le trio qu'elle aime tant est parti. C'est sa sixième année, et elle n'est pas à Poudlard, elle passe le temps dans le sous-sol d'un manoir avec un elfe et parfois, Drago Malfoy, quand il prend la peine de descendre.

Il y a de l'agitation et des cris à l'étage comme Drago descend, l'air mal à l'aise, mais remarquant son regard, il fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Lovegood ? » _Un petit garçon effrayé._

 _« A cet âge, tu aurais déjà tué ou bien tu serais mort. Dans mon monde. »_

Elle ne répond pas et il pousse son plateau de nourriture avec son pied comme si Luna était contagieuse. Luna n'a jamais fait beaucoup de manières, mais elle trouve son comportement vraiment insultant.

« Où est l'elfe ? » questionne-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Elle montre le coin, où les yeux brillants les regardent. Drago fronce les sourcils à nouveau.

« Profite de la nourriture, Loufoca » crache Drago, se préparant à partir. Luna est en sixième année, et elle se sent terriblement seule sans les lèvres rouges et les cheveux noirs pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle va se contenter des yeux gris.

« Tu ne veux pas rester et discuter, Drago ? » s'enquit doucement Luna et il se fige sur place, tournant son regard vers elle.

« Ne me parle pas de façon aussi informelle » siffle-t-il, se moquant quand elle incline la tête. Il s'avance vers les escaliers lorsque des cris se font entendre à l'étage, des cris particulièrement menaçants, alors Drago reste.

« Tu as de très beaux yeux, Drago » murmure-t-elle, enlevant la poussière de sa pomme de terre. Il s'immobilise et la regarde avec surprise. Elle se demande comment ses yeux auraient l'air si elle les cueillait et les donnait à l'homme sans yeux Elle décide que le gris ne lui conviendrait pas, peu importe combien c'est joli.

Drago reste et écoute ses paroles jusqu'à ce que tout soit calmé là-haut.

OooOoOo

Harry revient et elle prend un moment pour étudier ses yeux. Ils sont verts et jolis, mais ils ne conviendraient pas non plus, décide-t-elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rend à Poudlard, elle catégorise chaque paire de yeux qu'elle croise, mais aucun d'entre eux ne correspond.

Quelle déception. Elle le dit à l'homme sans yeux quand elle est de retour.

« Je doute que tu n'arrives jamais à les retrouver » répond-t-il d'un ton amusé, et elle soupire.

«Peut-être » dit-elle, « mais je ne vais pas arrêter d'essayer »

Silencieusement, il lui offre sa main. Elle étire ses muscles, recourbe sa main et vise sa tête. Il disparaît et elle se redresse avec un petit rire, et se met à tourner. Il a un léger sourire et Luna se dit qu'elle pourrait danser pour toujours.

OoOoOoO

Voilà ce qui aurait dû arriver : Luna ne meurt pas. Luna ne meurt pas et plus tard, elle embrassera ses amis et sa famille, le cœur battant, et il y aura de nouveaux fantômes, mais elle n'en ferait pas parti. Elle se mariera et aura des enfants, sera très heureuse mais n'oubliera jamais.

Voilà ce qui arrive : Luna tombe. Il y a quelque chose de rouge et de chaud sur sa tempe. Elle tombe et tombe jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le sol et qu'il n'y ait plus que l'obscurité autour d'elle. Elle ne ne s'arrête jamais de tomber puisqu'elle se met à tourner, encore et encore pour soulager la douleur. Luna tourne jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en face de l'homme sans yeux et il n'y a rien d'autre que leurs respirations et le bruit des oiseaux qui gazouillent.

Elle est à bout de souffle, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges.

« Bonjour » souffle-t-elle.

Elle balaye les alentours, mais le reste de l'environnement ne reste pas dans son esprit, seuls ses pieds et les orbites vides de l'homme. Elle pense qu'elle voit quelque chose au-delà de l'obscurité et elle le lui dit.

« Je pense » dit-elle prudemment, « que si je cherche bien, je trouverais vos yeux »

L'homme sans yeux incline sa tête curieusement, comme un oiseau.

« Itachi » dit-t-il. « C'est mon nom »

« Itachi » répète-t-elle, même si le nom sonne étrangement sur sa langue. « Eh bien, Itachi, voulez-vous m'aider à chercher vos yeux ? » Il est silencieux, mais elle comprend son silence comme elle le ferait avec un frère.

Puis elle tourne jusqu'au bout du monde.


End file.
